DAMA DE COMPAÑIA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Chikane con un pasado turbulento, sufrio en el pasado por el amor de Himeko que pasara ahora que la ha vuelto a ver, y mas ahora que ella es una Dama de compañia, como reaccionara cuando esta la contrate para un trabajo?... Bien espero les guste y me digan que tal..
1. Chapter 1

sDAMA DE COMPAÑÍA.

.

.

HOLA, COMO ESTAN? BIEN ME PRESENTO COMO HABRAN LEIDO MI NOMBRE ES KARLHA, Y BIEN LA HISTORIA ES UNA BASTANTE EXTRAÑA LA VERDAD HACE CASI DOS NOCHES ME LLEGO COMO ILUMINACION, PERO NO SE COMO CLASIFICARLA AUN, LA VERDAD YA TENIA DESDE HACE BASTANTE MESES ESTA HISTORIA SOLO QUE LA TENIA CONTEMPLADA CON OTRA PAREJA, OTRA COSA ES QUE EL INICIO CAMBIO ME PARECE UN POCO MAS ADOP, PARA ESTOS PERSONAJES.

.

.

Y BIEN ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES MI PRIMER FIC CIEN POR CIENTO (CON PARTICIPACIONES ESPECIALES DE OTROS PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES MUY CORTAS), KANNANZUNO HA MIKO Y SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS ES UNA DE LAS QUE MAS HE QUERIDO COMPARTIR PERO NO ME ANIMABA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, HA Y APROVECHO PARA AVISAR COMO EN MIS OTROS FICS LO HARE, PARA ACTUALIZAR DEPENDENDERA EN PARTE DE QUIEN ME DEJE MAS REVIEWS, AUN SOLO SEAN TRES O LOS QUE SEAN EN ESTE CASO O A VER QUE TAL, BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO LEAN Y ESPERO MUCHO SU APROVACION.

.

.

.

DAMA DE COMPAÑÍA.

.

.

.

Me encuentro aquí, viéndote así, frente a mí la persona que a pesar de todo sigo amando, realmente no puedo creer esto que está sucediendo, no cabe duda que es cierto que la vida da muchas vueltas, prueba de ello es el hecho que han pasado mucho tiempo y al parecer estas viviendo lo mismo que me hiciste a mi, y yo podría estarlo disfrutando demasiado, gozándolo, teniendo en cuenta que te están dejando tan mal como un día me lo hiciste a mi, empero te veo y tus ojos reflejan dolor y arrepentimiento, quizás finalmente has recordado lo que paso hace exactamente ocho años cuando fuiste tu el verdugo y yo el alma destrozada.

.

Sin embargo y para mi desgracia verte así, destrozada en medio de la gente no me ha dado la satisfacción esperada sino todo lo contrario ha hecho resurgir de mi quebrado corazón aquel sentimiento que creí haber dejado en el pasado, y no puedo evitar hacer lo que me manda el corazón, y ponerlo nuevamente abierto y vulnerable para ti

.

.

-POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION- vuelvo a recitar aquellas palabras con las que me despedí.

.

.

Puedo observar la sorpresa de tu mirar, al parecer finalmente me has recordado, pero no es como yo lo esperaba, aun reinaba en mi un toque de dolor y esperaba que al decirte esto pudiese hacer resurgir mi indiferencia hacia tu vida, mas sin embargo para mi gran decepción a pesar de que ha parecido ser así como tú lo ves, para mí no lo es.

.

.

Tu mirada fija en mi rostro, como si descubrieras algo que siempre había estado allí, pero que estabas negando admitir, tus pupilas dilatadas, tu cara palidece, el viento no favorece tu cabello como antes, tus manos temblorosas, igual que parte de tu cuerpo, de tu boca palabras tratan de salir, pero no lo hacen en cambio solo la dejas abierta no dando crédito a lo que ves.

.

.

-SORPRENDIDA QUIZAS?- pregunto con suspicacia, dándome cuenta que tal vez no soy quien esperabas y es comprensible.

.

.

No soy la misma persona de antes, la que te miraba con adoración, ahora en cambio te miro como lo que eres en verdad, como lo que todos somos, un ser humano normal, una persona que comete errores, alguien que sencillamente es como todos, solo que en vestimenta mas cara, con rostro de Ángel, ahora destrozado, llena de miedos, con el corazón roto.

.

.

-CHI..CHIKANE- Dices con dificultad, y en tu tono de voz hay miedo, hay dolor, hay escepticismo.

.

.

Sonrió de medio lado, es una costumbre que he adquirido a lo largo de los años, respiro profundamente, aun adoro tu voz a pesar de todo sigue manteniendo ese tono dulce que desde siempre me ha cautivado, el olor a lirios característico de tu hermoso cabello rubio, llena mis pulmones cuando al final de la puesta del sol, el viento fresco que trae el mar muerto, recorre toda esta parte del barco.

Me acerco a ti, todos hemos visto lo que ha pasado sé que si yo quisiera pudiera tratar aun peor y acabar con lo poco que queda de ti, pero no lo hare por que he aprendido de mis errores, de lo que hice después de lo que me hiciste a mi.

.

.

-Y-yo, yo- no te dejo terminar.

.

.

Abro mis brazos y encuentras refugio en ellos, lloras hasta que te cansas, tus cuerpo tiembla entre ellos, te abrazo con fuerza, me lleno una vez con tus pulmones y te aferras a mí.

Pero a pesar de todo debo de luchar contra esto, porque si sigo tu jamás lo soltaras y yo a pesar de que ya te he perdonado hace tanto tiempo debo desprenderme de esta parte de mi pasado, así que lentamente te separo de mí, junto tu frente con la mía, y te dedico mi despedida.

.

.

-CUIDATE…- la miro su cara hacia abajo, mirando el suelo, le tomo el mentón y le hago mirar mis ojos, para que se de cuenta que el rencor ya no está en ellos- HIMEKO- termino, y no puedo evitarlo siempre lo hice y esta no será la excepción, beso tu frente por tres segundos , te doy una ultima sonrisa.

.

.

Y después dirijo mi mirada hacia la otra parte de la cubierta y allí esta esperándome una de mis tantas "amigas", sabe quien eres, y no tiene problema en esperar, después de todo fuiste una parte importante, sigo mi camino ella me abraza y oculto mi rostro en su cuello, le susurro un gracias, sé que me apoyara en todo, y siempre contare con ella a pesar de todo, ella besa mis labios levemente, sé que es algún tipo de venganza y contra otra persona y lamento apoyarla se que te dolerá, pero no debe importarme ya, le sonrió, ella me la devuelve, toma mi mano y juntas caminamos hacia la parte principal de la embarcación ha terminado nuestro recorrido, el tuyo tal vez siga pero por hoy finalmente se que he cerrado este ciclo.

.

.

- adiós para siempre amor mio- te dedico mi ultima lagrima, y sonrió, el aire golpea mi rostro, la embarcación vuelve a zapar, no te has movido de sitio, mi acompañante de hoy lo sabe, me toma de la mano, y subo para regresar a donde ahora pertenezco.

.

.

.

-Segura estas bien Kaon?- pregunta mi querida amiga y confidente

.

.

-Por supuesto que si- le digo con una sonrisa, y no miento ya no siento tanto el peso de mi pasado.

.

.

-Asi que ella es la famosa, chica por la cual te convertiste en Ángel caído?- me dice

.

.

-Sabemos ambas que eso no es toda la historia- miro a través de la ventana de la camioneta, conozco estos caminos ya de memoria, pero aun asi el paisaje jamas deja de ser impresionante.

.

.

-Oh claro que lo se- contesta dirigiendo su mirar hacia un foto de la persona que ama.

.

.

-Entonces no entiendo la pregunta?- le dedico una mirada de cuestionamiento

.

.

-Todas y cada una de nosotras ha sido obligada a estar en esto, queramos o no y lo sabes- me dice y se hunde de hombros- me refiero al hecho de por que eligir la figura del angel caído- prengunta con simplicidad.

.

.

Y es que es cierto ella conoce nuestra historia, pero aun no habia querido revelar las horribles cosas de las que fuis capaz después de tu rechazo.

.

.

.

-Esta bien, ya sabras y todas igual- le digo- pero creo que seria justo que lo hablara con todas reunidas.- sugiero

.

.

-Como gustes- me muestra su celular- mira que hermosa mi Natsuki- dice con simplicidad.

.

.

Sonrio, esta chica si que es controladora, mira que mantener a su novia vigilada las 24 horas del dia cuando ella se desaparece a veces durante días, es muy excesivo.

.

.

-No crees que tu Natsuki, se pueda molestar por eso?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

.

.

-Supongo- responde- pero es esto o un localizador en su cabeza- menciona como si fuera cualquier cosa.

.

.

-Vaya tu si que eres un demonio de ojos rojos- le digo y rio.

.

.

-La verdad detrás de nuestros apodos es muy oscura- reflexiona- pero creo que eso ya lo sabes- sonríe.

.

.

-Me diras tambien por que el de ese apodo?- le pregunto

.

.

-En nuestra sociedad, toda información debe ser reciproca- contesta- lo sabes, si tu ices por que de ello, todas lo haremos.-Una sonrisa siniestra atreviesa su rostro.

.

.

-No se por que esto me da miedo- le digo con sinceridad.

.

.

-Hay querda, no tienes una idea- responde y se rie.

.

.

Despues de ello, seguimos observando como el vehiculo era conducido y llevado hasta la parte norte de la ciudad, una vez allí pudimos observar el gran edificio perteneciente a nuestra corporación.

.

.

Ambas salimos y llegamos al piso 55 que es la sala de juntas, una vez dentro de aquella sala, compuesta por una pared que sirve de biblioteca, la de enfrente con la pantalla para las video conferencias, y demás , nos dimos cuenta todas estan aquí, tomando el café que debemos hacer cada tres meses.

.

.

-Como se encuentran?- pregunto mas por cortesía que por que no lo conozca sus situaciones

.

.

-Sinceramente, ansiosas- contesta una chica de gran cabellera plateada

.

.

-Finalmente sabremos el gran secreto de Kaon-san?- dice una chica de cabellera rosa

.

.

-Asi es chicas- afirmo- pero ustedes no estan obligadas- les indico

.

.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- dice con simplesa, la que daba la espalda a las demás- este negocio lo manejamos de manera reciproca, por lo tanto- se gira y me encara, sus ojos negros como su cabello azabache, indican seriedad, por primera vez- asi que todas diremos la verdad, no es asi?-pregunta.

.

.

-Es algo minimo- interrumpe la de cabello aguamarino.

.

.

-Yo tengo problema en ello- una cobriza con cara de inocente

.

.

-Bien pero esto solo quedara aquí, todas lo sabran y yo sabre esto de ustedes, es nuestro ultimo gran secreto después de esto todas pueden decir sus identidades o mantenerlas igual, nada cambiaria en todo caso- digo finalizando todo.

.

.

-Yo creo Kaon que eso se acabo ya hace mucho- dijo mi amiga de ojos rojos.

.

.

-Tiene razón- dice la de cabello agua marina- asi que no le veo sentido- expresa.

.

.

-Lo secundo- menciona la de cabello plateado

.

.

Todas asintieron, asi que como la socia mayoritaria comencé.

.

.

.

-Como saben la empresa de la "Seduccion y Satisfaccion Sexual", nunca ha sido fácil y manejarla muchísimo menos ahora, es por ello que nuestras familias vieron a bien ocultar nuestras identidades atravez de apodos que nos identifican como jefes en las diferentes áreas que ofrencen los servicios de nuestra empresa- todas asienten lo sabemos todas de sobra- sin embargo a diferencia de nuestros antecesores hemos llevado la empresa a un nuevo curso, no todo de trata de ocultarse, no obstante las identidades se ocultan por la dignidad, el respeto, y el papel que nuestra familias desempeñan en los diferentes campos laborales fuera del principal, asi que es que esto es mas arriesgado, aun asi estan de acuerdo en hacerlo?- doy una ultima oportunidad- quien no quiera involucrase puede salir por esa puerta- pero ninguna lo hace.

.

.

.

-Bien entonces, me presento realmente, soy Kaon Anderson, conocida como el Angel caído, apodo que indica que soy la jefa de la rama de las Damas de Compañía, pero la razón real es por que antes de llegar a ser quien soy, fui mejor conocida o soy mas bien conocida como la pianista y jugadora de Tenis, Chikane Himemiya, Mi padre Jefferson Himemiya me ha heredado esta parte de la empresa, hace dos años, sin embargo el apodo me fue dado hace cuatro años, después de haber perdido a mi madre en un accidente automovilístico, y bueno la verdad es que fue mi culpa, en aquel momento yo no razonaba bien y fue mi culpa que ella muriera, sino hubiese sido por el despecho que sentía por que una chica me engaño, me prometió amor eternamente, y solo se burlo de mi. Desde entonces me convertí en alguien que no era yo, me deje llevar por los sentimientos negativos, viendo en otras personas, su rostro su imagen, convirtiéndome a mi misma en una persona sin escrúpulos, por ello lo del apodo del Angel Caido, ya que un dia una persona me dijo que era como uno, por que me convertí y me deje arrastrar a un mundo que no era al que pertenecia en un principio, convirtiéndome en algo que no era, una persona que solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos mas sucios, como ella me dijo con cara de Angel, con alma de demonio, un Angel caído con las alas rotas, y el corazón oscurecido, y lo demás ya lo saben, después de un tiempo, trate de enmendar mis errores y por ello papa me dejo entrar en este negocio, sabiendo que se arriesgaba, pero la verdad es que cuando empecé a conocer este mundo me di cuenta que todo esto pese a ser una vil basura, me ha hecho mucho bien, pues me ha hecho ver la humanidad y la oscuridad que habita en la personas.

.

.

.

Todas me veian con incredulidad, pero al alzar mi cabeza otra vez me di cuenta que todas comprndian a que me referia, después de todo todas y cada una de nosotras alguna vez en su pasado fueron una Dama de Compañía.

.

.

.

Bien ok, esto es todo por ahora, espero sea de su agrado, díganme que piensan, siendo sincera ok, lo deje corto pero es que quiero ver que les parece, y si es que les gusta seguirla asi, o bien cambiarla, no tengo nada mas que agregar, asi pues a todos quienes lean esto, mis saludos y espero que estén bien, y a todos les deseo un feliz fin de año y un año nuevo.

Bye, sin mas me despido.


	2. Chapter 2-REMEMBRANZAS

CAPITULO 2.- REMEMBRANZAS

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que tal a todos ustedes personitas del mundo?, que tal les ha ido?, bueno iniciando el año me he inspirado asi es que les traego el segundo capitulo, y bueno agradezco a todas aquellas personas las cuales ya ha incluido esta historia entre sus favoritas, las siguen y por supuesto a aquellos quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, los cuales debo de responder, agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y espero que esta historia les siga gustando.<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Laylahim.: Hola que tal?, bien ok si es cierto tendrán un pasado feo, pero te juro que nada que ver con el trafico de menores, eso es algo muy despreciable y siendo completamente sincera yo tambien lei esa historia fantástica en mi opinión pero no absolutamente despreciable las personas que hacen ello, ok siendo asi su pasado turbulento tiene mas que ver con otras cosas, bien ahora siguiendo vaya una basurita? Jajaja ok, te creo, lo del nombre vale es necesario, si te tomas tu tiempo y lees con mas calma explico el por que pero también lo dejare en claro aca vale?, y lo de Himeko se vera un poco mas adelante la cosa es que bueno he ahí el meollo del asunto.

Ok, no se si pude actualizar pronto MUY PRONTO, pero vale tratare de hacerlo mas a menudo tanto como sea posible por que estoy en grandes aprietos tengo otras historias a las cuales tambien dedicarles tiempo y en ocasiones me inspiro en una, y a la mitad en otra, vale que estes bien.

P.D.: VALE AQUÍ TE DEJO UN POCO MAS DE SUS VIDAS

.

.

Sakuradakota: Hi, bien dejare conocer un poquito en este capitulo, sobre la dinámica se ira desenvolviendo conforme avance la historia, y déjame aclararte independientemente que escriban reviews o no continuare la historia, solo que mientras mas vea es mas probable que actualize mas pronto vale?.

Gracias y feliz año nuevo, que te vaya mejor. Cuídate

.

.

LAY: Hi?, gracias, espero te siga gustando, vale aquí esta la conti, ok espero t agrade este capitulo.

.

.

Reika: Bien, entiendo vale los indicare, gracias y bueno en esta acosion comenzare a atender tus demandas, bien nos vemos feliz año.

.

.

JillBarentain: Gracias…

.

.

Persa Uchiha T: Gracias, vale aquí hay mas, saludos y feliz año nuevo

.

.

.

Bien no tengo mas que agregar, solo que los personajes no son de mi autoria, solo la historia, y bla, bla, bla, diviértanse con la lectura y feliz año a todos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2.- REMEMBRANZAS<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

.

Chikane: -POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION- vuelvo a recitar aquellas palabras con las que me despedí.

.

.

Himeko: -Y-yo, yo- no te dejo terminar.

.

.

-En nuestra sociedad, toda información debe ser reciproca- contesta- lo sabes, si tu dices por que de ello, todas lo haremos.-Una sonrisa siniestra atraviesa su rostro.

.

.

.

"Todas me veian con incredulidad, pero al alzar mi cabeza otra vez me di cuenta que todas comprendían a que me referia, después de todo todas y cada una de nosotras alguna vez en su pasado fueron una Dama de Compañía."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>EN UNA EDIFICIO MUY MODERNO, EN EL PISO 55 SE LLEBABA A CABO UNA PLATICA INTERESANTE<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Bien eso fue esclarecedor- dice mi amiga de cabello castaño – pues siguiendo la costumbre, todas las presentes sabemos lo que esto implica y como soy tu mejor amiga, me toca- manifiesta con una prestesa sorprendente- Bien todas me conocen como Viola F., conocida como la amatista de sonrisa graciosa, pero pues mi verdadero nombre es Shizuru provengo de la familia Fujino, lideres en el mercado de tecnología, y al igual que muchas de nosotras me fue dada la información de esta tan importante, al cumplir los veinte y bueno, después de ello mi madre quien estuvo al lado con los iniciadores me capacito en el ámbito laboral que se vive aquí- platicaba- y bueno como saben al igual que todas se me fue asignada una llista de clientes y pues ya saben trabaje durante dos años, antes de retirarme al cien por ciento del negocio como lo llevaba, y supongo que es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

-Oh vaya- dijo la pelinegra que nos observaba fijamente- asi que una Fujino y una Himemiya, pues entonces no se van a sorprender- dijo mientras se levantaba los pies en la mesa- todas me conocen como la Reina de los Vampiros, y pues a diferencia de ustedes solo asi se me conoce, jajaja- reia un poco alto, tomo una manzana que estaba en el centro de la mesa- Realmente soy Marceline Abadeer, y como se imaginan si soy la rokera hija de Hudson Abadeer, el dueño de las inmesas discotecas Nigthsphere, y lugares de el, no tengo nada mas que agregar, trabajo a la par de ustedes, pero yo no tengo una lista debido a que como sabran solo me encargo de atraer a los clientes, y bla, bla, bla- dijo mordiendo fuertemente la manzana

.

.

Shizuru: Tu padre es el dueño de "Nigthsphere"?- pregunto

.

-Marceline: "idiota", CLARO

.

Shizuru: Puedes conseguirme dos entradas para el nuevo club que abrirá?- estaba emocionada

.

Marceline: Supongo- dijo mientras se ponía unas gafas oscuras

.

Shizuru: Nat, estará feliz- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- y eso me conviene fu fu fu.

.

.

-bien dejando de lado a la ninfómana- hablo la peligris- supongo que es mi turno- se levanto y camino para abrazar a Chikane- me da gusto saber que trabajo con una gran mujer trabajadora, y que no se rinde ante nada, pero a estas alturas crei que ya sabrias quien soy- expreso- aun asi me presento con quienes no sepan bien quien soy- dijo- mi nombre es Shizuma Hanazono, y bien yo si tengo una lista pero solo me encargaba de ciertas mujeres, jaja rio, como sea tambien me encargo de que nadie se entere de nada de esta empresa, mi corporación de medios de comunicación es la numero uno y pues en vista de ella nadie sabe de esto, bueno nadie que no meresca saber- dijo mientras volvia a tomar asiento- bien Chikane me alegro que seas tu y que no seas la idiota que conoci en E.U., por que en serio eras bien estúpida- rio.

.

.

Chikane: "menuda estúpida"- Callate mujeriega- alzo su voz- recuerda que aun tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo tranquilamente

.

Shizuma: Claro, unas cuentas, pero que qeude claro tuve mas que tu- dijo

.

-Vaya, estamos rodeadas de puras celebridades no es asi- dijo la Cobriza- bueno me toca, soy Takamachi Nanoha, conocida como el Demonio Blanco, y pues mi familia no es tan conocida, yo solo vengo de una familia humilde de Umanari, ellos tienen su propio restaurant- dijo y se sento

.

Marceline: Vamos idiota, eso ni tu te lo crees tu familia tiene toda una cadena de restaurantes!- grito- cres que no lo sabemos- expreso molesta- en fin, además eres la perra que se quedo con la guapísima de Fate T. Harlown, la detective que nos seguía la pista.

.

Shizuma: Vaya entonces es cierto, que tu la obtuviste de cliente?- interrogo

.

Nanoha:S-si- sonrojada

.

Shizuru: Y que tal es en la cama?- con la cara picara

.

Nanoha:Ehm- bastante roja- muy buena, bueno a quien engaño es fenomenal- comento, todas rieron.

.

Chikane: Espera no me digas que tu fuiste la que?….- empezó a pensar y atar cabos

.

Nanoha: Pues la verdad, si yo… viole a Fate-chan- dijo agachando la mirada- pero ella tuvo la culpa, por ser tan guapa- dijo

.

Chikane- Vaya forma de enamorarse –comento

.

-Jijiji- se escucho una risita muy tranquila- dios esto debe saberlo Haruka,- expreso la de cabellos aguamarina.

.

Shizuma: Haruka?, Tenoc Haruka?- cuestiono

.

-La misma- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

Marceline: Espera que no es hombre?- pregunto

.

-Ups- se lamento la aguamarina- no lo digan por favor- pidió

.

Shizuma: Vaya y yo que crei que no me podría sorprender, entonces tu eres?

.

-Si, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, la famosa violinista y nadadora, pero bueno soy conocida como Neptune, y como saben soy quien arregla los transportes la empresa de Haru, es la que me ayuda en dicho sentido, y lo agradesco inmensamente, y bueno solo es puedo decir

.

Chikane: Espera, espera dijiste que la empresa de ella es la que se encarga de los transportes- mencionaba

.

Shizuru: entonces ella sabe de esto- dijo señalando Shizuru el edificio

.

Michiru: Claro- cruzo sus piernas- ella fue mi cliente- menciono

.

Marceline: Entonces no la conociste en la pista de carreras?- pregunto

.

Nanoha: BOBA!- grito- la versión oficial fue que se conocieron en la cancha de Atletismo- manifestó

.

Michiru- jijij, bueno pues mas o menos, pero al cien por ciento no no fue asi.

.

Chikane: Quien se lo iba a imaginar- dijo asombrada- pero entonces como se enamoraron?- cuestiono

.

Michiru: Pues me costo seducirla- admitió- a verdad no fue nada sencillo, papa quería que ella o su padre entraran en una lista para que su empresa de transportes nos ayudara, a cambio los servicios de alguna Dama serian Gratuitos según me comento llegaron a aquel acuerdo los viejos lideres, y pues como yo quería trabajar y emanciparme, papa me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero después de algun tiempo no me fue muy bien, mi representante musical me estafo y bueno, después de ello, estaba en la calle, papa vino con la oferta según el de mi vida y me sorprendio cuando me dio un puesto de Dama de compañía, al principio dude en aceptar vamos mi padre me daba la oportunidad de trabajar de prostituta y nunca me lo espere, pero estaba en la calle asi que acepte y bueno mi primer trabajo fue atrapar a uno de los Tenoc, tuve suerte de que fuese ella- termino con un sonrisa.

.

Shizuru: La amas mucho verdad?- pregunto

.

-Michiru- ah- suspiro- si, con toda mi vida- miro a Shizuru- pero y tu?, a quien tienes en tu vida tan especial?- cuestiono

.

Shizuru- Bueno a decir verdad yo…- no termino fue interrumpida

.

Chikane: K-U-G-A- dijo

.

Shizuma: Oh vaya- dijo y se relamio los labios- la gran Kuga.

.

Nanoha: Quien es?- pregunto curiosa

.

Marceline: "retrasada"- Que no sabes la gran Kuga Natsuki, campeona juvenil al igual que Haruka de motocross, quien ahora se dedica a la industria de la genética- menciono lo poco que recordaba- y quien fue una gran modelo de lencería, por cierto no tienes un calendario de ella que me regales?- pregunto

.

Shizuru: Si claro- dijo con una mirada hueca, las presentes en la habitación sintieron un cambio en la temperatura.

.

Chikane: Vaya, shiz será mejor que te calmes solo fue una pregunta.

.

Nanoha: Nyhahaha,- rio con cara de venganza- por que no le pides tu una foto de Princess Bubblegum, dicen las malas lenguas que es tu amor platónico

.

Marceline: N-no- roja- eso no es verdad.

.

Shizuma: Claro que no es verdad, si bien que ya te la echaste al plato- dijo- solo que nadie sabe por que claro asi como esta organización esta en lo oculto por lo destructiva que podría ser para nuestras familias, es lo mismo con ella podría perder su puesto al trono.- Mencionaba- pero bien que la disfrutas, jajaja.

.

Michiru: JIIJI- rio mas fuerte- dios Haru se muere, pensar que ella aposto a que te mandaba a volar -rio- pero bueno ya que se le va a hacer.

.

-Marceline: Esperen… emmm yo-

.

.

.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, y siguieron platicando mas tiempo, bebiendo algunos tragos, y conociéndose.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>EN ALGUN HOTEL, NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- Sōma Ōgami- susurraba el nombre una chica rubia de ojos violetas derramando lagrimas- juro que me las pagaras todas- decía.

"No entiendo por que me hiciste esto"

-Perdoname Chikane-chan- dijo en otro susurro, con ello se dejo llevar en un profundo y agitado sueño, recordando su vida, sus malos actos y el dolor que hace pocas horas le habían causado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Genial hola mundo?, gente bonita bien aquí otro capitulo, y pues espero que les agrade, cuídense, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y demás.<p>

.

.

Una ultima cosa díganme que les dejo el 2014, y que esperan de este año, la razón de esto es por que planeo algo interesante con esto mas adelante, sin mas me despido, cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3- LOS REMORDIMIENTOS DE HIMEKO

CAPITULO 3.- REMORDIMIENTOS

.

.

* * *

><p>Hi!, que tal a todos ustedes, como estan?, bueno quiero decirles que como verán ya esta listo este capitulo, y quiero informarles, que me di cuenta de un pequeñísimo error por allí, quizás no se dieron cuenta pero en el próximo capitulo lo corrijo, ese error es del primer capitulo, asi que por fis les digo, necesitare su ayuda si ven algun error avísenme plis, ahora bien preferí poner este capitulo, solo desde el punto de vista de Himeko, ok, asi que lo que verán son recuerdos del pasado, me refiero a hace ocho años, y el pasado inmediato, a lo cual me refiero a el suceso en el barco, bien una vez aclarado esto… espero disfruten del capitulo.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh los reviews.<p>

.

.

..

Hola… creo que enviaste tu review tres veces (hey corrígeme si me equivoque, por fis)… jeje vale, no entiendo como paso, pero me anima mucho tu entusiasmo, como veras aquí se revela cierta parte del paso de Chikane y Himeko, pero no todo, ok sobre las parejas las adoro, aun que por allí he tenido cierto error, que espero no hayan notado y si lo hicisiste, lo enmendare en el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste como lo estoy arreglando, gracias por decirme que te dejo el 2014, dentro de poco sabras para que lo pedi…

Bueno espero este capitulo pues te guste y suerte en todo, que te salga como quieres, nos vemos…

.

.

Sakuradakota

Hi… ola gracias igualmente, jaja realmente me alegra la gente con entusiasmo, vaya veo que realmente te agrada la actuación de estas chicas, hey que siga el entusiasmo, bueno pues aquí cumpliendo con la actualización, como le comente a almendra, pronto sabrn para que pedi eso de que les dejo el 2014, bien sin mas saludos y que estes bien.

.

.

Reika

Que hay?... hola, bueno, bueno me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, por cierto una breve nota, te daras cuenta tambien en este capitulo, no se dieron a conocer todas los amores, jajaja en serio te dejo en suspenso el final?, hey por cierto espero que no se te complique mucho la lectura de este capitulo, por que bueno no se desarrolla como el anterior y debido a eso, espero que puedas ayudarme y me dices que tal…

Ahora bien gracias por decirme que te dejo el 2014, bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

.

.

Laylahimemiya

.

.

Yeah!, si pues créelo chica, allí esta Marceline, Chikane, Shizuma y compañía, jajaja siempre he amado a todas estas chicas y bueno me alegra enormemente que te guste esto… ya neta gritabas?... no te creo, bueno ya… si lo es…pues jeje me pone muy contenta que te haya alegrado…

Ummm, bueno jejeje solo eso te dejo el año pasado?...

Jeje, espero te guste el capitulo, bueno nos vemos….

.

.

* * *

><p>Ahora si…<p>

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes, que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia si… Y no hay nada que agregar…

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3.- LOS REMORDIMIENTOS DE HIMEKO<p>

* * *

><p>DENTRO DE UNA HABITACION DE UN HOTEL<p>

.

.

Una figura esbelta, se movía incesantemente en la cama, dentro de sus sueños imágenes dispersas pasan una y otra vez recordándole de manera continúa sus errores, ella solo desea dejar de observar aquello que para su pesar es la muestra de su fracaso. Sin embargo hay un recuerdo en especifico que la atormenta.

.

.

Todo estaba mal, allí dentro de su mente la voz de su conciencia le gritaba que merecía ver aquello, una y otra vez imágenes de ella, burlándose de una joven de cabellera azulada, quien la miraba atreves de sus gruesas gafas llorando, ella la señalaba mientras veía a la otra suplicarle que no lo hiciese, pero ella burlándose de su apariencia seguía riéndose sin parar.

.

.

-Quien podría amarte?-pregunto con sorna y burla en su voz

-Himeko no lo hagas…- lloraba-por favor…-Suplicaba

-Chikane- le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos- podría dejarlo asi, si te arrodillas-señalo con su mano el suelo

Chikane: No me pidas aquello- le miraba con ojos llorosos- por favor…-dijo con voz entre cortada

Himeko: Anda hazlo-ordeno

Chikane: Himeko, amor- le decía- n-no hagas esto – seguía suplicando

Himeko: Oh dios que asco- expreso- deja de llamarme asi-la miro con odio

Chikane: TE AMO- grito destrozada

Himeko: Me das asco-le dijo- acaso creías que podía enamorarme de una persona como tu- le dijo mirándola con rabia

Chikane: Y-yo… yo podría…-trataba de hablar con algo de esperanza clamando por que la otra no dijese lo siguiente

Himeko: BASTA YA! HIMEMIYA- le grito, le empujo y la arrodillo ante ella- ERES UNA ASQUEROSA LESBIANA- le dijo- DEBERIAS ARDER EN EL INFIERNO- exclamo- ERES UNA ABOMINACION- le seguía gritando- ERES REPULSIBA, REPUGNANTE- seguía atormentándola- ESCUCHAME NUNCA- le dijo al oído- NUNCA TE AME, SOLO FUISTE UN PASATIEMPO, QUERIA DESENMASCARAR A LA SUCIA ALIMAÑA QUE ERES, CREI QUE SOLO ERAS ESTUPIDA, PERO FINALMENTE QUE ERES UNA PORQUERIA…- miraba a la otra que en el piso, solo sollozaba y se hundía en su sitio mirando el suelo- JAMAS ESCUCHAME BIEN- le menciono- JAMAS NADIE TE AMARA, NADIE Y YO…-reía de verla sufrir- YO NUNCA TE QUISE SUCIA DESVIADA- dijo para comenzar a caminar

Chikane: HIMEKO- grito, tratando de incorporarse- antes de irte debes saber algo- le dijo- YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE, A PESAR DEL DAÑO QUE ME ESTAS CAUSANDO- declaro- SIEMPRE Y TU CASTIGO SERA SUFRIR LO QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO HOY- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- Y EL MIO QUE NUNCA PODRE AMAR A NADIE MAS- hablaba fuertemente- POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION-menciono- PERO JURO ANTE TODO LO QUE AMO QUE TRATARE DE OLVIDARTE AUN QUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA- le dijo finalmente.

Himeko: Adiós Chikane- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se acercó a ella- espero que cumplas tu palabra y jamás vuelva a verte

Chikane: Hasta luego Himeko.- dijo con tristeza.

.

.

.

Seguía moviéndose, sudando el peso de sus errores era demasiado y deseaba salir de su pesadilla, ahora veía lo que hace unas horas acababa de acontecerle. Despertó agitada y volvió a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

.

.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

.

.

Himeko: Souma que significa esto- grito al llegar a la cubierta de barco.

Souma: Que tal Kurasawa-san- dijo viéndola de forma burlona- oh vaya- exclamo al ver los papeles que traía la joven rubia en las manos- creo que finalmente te ha llegado la confirmación- dijo visiblemente feliz

Himeko: Souma explícame que esta sucediendo- le veía desesperada- dime que esto no es cierto- rogaba- que se trata de un error- le pidió

Souma: Mi querida Himeko- le acaricio la mejilla- esto es MUY cierto- le dijo tomando los documentos- esto me acredita como el único y absoluto dueño de tu "empresa",- dijo formando las comillas al aire con sus manos- que ahora es mía- dijo sonriendo- al igual que tu fortuna y obviamente todos tus bienes-dijo besándole con rudeza los labios.

Himeko Por que- cuestiono

Souma- JAJAJA- reía- válgame, pequeña tu si que eres ingenua- se burlaba- acaso creíste que realmente te amaba?- pregunto- eres una estúpida- le dijo- yo nunca te ame- expreso- hasta me daba asco tener el mínimo contacto contigo- le dijo- solo mírate eres una estúpida mujer, tu cuerpo es demasiado mmm…- medito un momento- asqueroso, no eres lo que crees, eres una perdedora, disfrazada de Channel, no tienes auto estima, para subírtela tienes que tratar mal a todo el mundo, sucia rata rubia- mencionaba- tus errores te preceden no sabes llevar tu empresa, si ha sobrevivido es gracias a los socios de tu familia y sobre todo a tu maldito asesor legal.- dijo- todos en tu empresa te odian, es mas muchos de ellos me ayudaron para lograr esto- dijo- esta fiesta que has hecho- expreso- solo era para celebrar finalmente tu derrota- mira señalo una cámara en la parte superior de la cubierta- todos adentro miran tu sufrimiento y nadie allí piensa venir a rescatarte- le dijo al oído- todos celebran tu fracaso, nadie te era leal como pensaste, nunca lo merecías, y yo- se señalo a si mismo- yo finalmente tengo todo lo que merezco tener, dinero, poder, y una mujer que realmente vale la pena, verdad amor?- pregunto

.

Y de entre las sombras, salió una guapa mujer rubia ceniza, su cabello rizado, era un realce a su bello rostro, su cuerpo un mar de curvas, una divina belleza, quien se colgó a su lado

.

Himeko- Ota?- cuestiono- tu?, por que?- pregunto

Ota: Vaya, vaya miren la niñita de papa, finalmente puedo dejar de fingir una estúpida amistad que nunca quise- explico- veras eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que nadie te quería y que solo te utilizábamos para llegar hasta lo que queríamos- dijo- TU FORTUNA, eres una simple mujercilla sin valia, nadie te quiere, y ahora menos

Himeko: Pero… esto no me lo pueden hacer- grito con desesperación y rabia.

Souma: En eso tienes razón, no podemos- en una pausa beso fugazmente los labios de Ota- ya lo hicimos y no tienes idea del placer que nos causa- menciono- pero para que veas que aun siento algo de caridad hacia ti- le señalo- te he dejado con tres cosas, para tu supervivencia, numero uno un pequeño departamento en el centro de esta ciudad, a tu celular con claro el crédito pagado durante un año y por supuesto no podía faltar ropa, a ver como te las arreglas sin todo a lo que estas acostumbrada- dijo mirándola como comenzaba a sollozar- oh vamos no llores Kurasawa- le dijo- guarda algo de dignidad, tu sabes bien que te lo mereces, has despilfarrado tu fortuna, a tus padres los metiste en un asilo donde tu padre murió de decepción y tu madre ahora esta loca, y por cierto al perderlo todo quien sabe cuando la saquen del psiquiátrico- expreso- bien ahora llora en tu soledad- dijo y tomo a la chica a su lado- cuídate bebe- le dijo y comenzó a reir, retirándose y dejándola sola.

.

Después de unos instantes, personas comenzaron a subir a la cubierta, y al pasar a su lado se reían y burlaban de ella, algunas personas incluso le escupían el rostro, otras la miraban con piedad y otras con odio, ella solo lloraba petrificada, toda esa gente que era sus trabajadores, socios de su padre, a quienes creía le eran leales, su amiga del alma, y su novio, todos y cada uno de ellos le habían traicionado, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacían para todas aquellas personas era un estorbo, como le dijeron, bazofia humana, un desperdicio, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, veía sus rostros, todos la veían mal, ellas lloraba y se tiraba al suelo lloraba, y deseaba despertar de ese sueño que era el recuerdo de todo lo que había hecho, su conciencia gritaba que era lo que se merecía, pero incluso entre todo ese mal.

Sin embargo en medio de todo hubo algo que la tranquilizo, una mano le fue extendida, y allí de pie delante de ella, se encontró con un mirar zafiro, unos profundos y bellos ojos como el mar, o el cielo, la miraban, un ángel que la venia a salvar quizás?, su voz le hizo saber que no, tal vez una diosa?, su suave y aterciopelada voz parecía un toque de diosa, su palma suave y firme le reconforto, pero cuando escucho y su cerebro capto que tal vez después de todo no era su salvación sino todo lo contrario su perdición, la cereza del pastel.

.

-POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO SIEMPRE SERAS MI PERDICION- escucho decir esas palabras y me congelo,- "no puede ser, no, tu no", trato de evitar el contacto visual, pero no lo logro, la sorpresa grabada en sus ojos, temblaba, su rostro pálido, ella se iba a cobrar lo que una vez le hizo, estaba de pie y ella delante, en esta ocasión las cosas resultaban tal como asi lo habia dicho, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

El mirar de la mujer delante de ella era duro, con furia reflejada en ellos sin embargo de un momento a otro se suavizaron y ella intento pronunciar las disculpas, perdón por lo que le habia causado en el pasado, no obstante te sorprendiste al no poder pronunciar nada, dejaste tu boca abierta, y la escuchaste hablar nuevamente.

.

Chikane: -SORPRENDIDA QUIZAS?- le escuchaste decir

.

Tratas de asentir, pero no puedes y es la verdad, hacia tiempo la habias olvidado, la dejaste en el pasado y lo cierto es que si, estas mas que sorprendida asombrada, ella la chica que habias humillado en el pasado con su apariencia física y sus sentimientos, esta delante de ti hecha una hermosa mujer, te sonrojas y gracias a la oscuridad no se da cuenta.

Su cabello, se ve muy oscuro pero a la luz puedes observar sus reflejos azules, su rostro es el de un Ángel, aquel que antes te parecía un abominación, las imperfecciones se han ido, dejando un hermoso cutis y tu piel nívea, como la porcelana solo acentúa, lo hermoso de tu mirar, al hablar pudiste observar su bella dentadura, ya sin aquellos aparatos odontológicos de los que te reías.

.

Himeko: CHI..CHIKANE- salió de tu boca con dificultad, tu sientes miedo, el miedo se apodera de ti, sabes que ella solo terminara contigo, pero algo en su mirar te dice que no será asi.

.

Ves su sonrisa de medio lado, es tan hermosa, te sorprendes de solo pensarlo, a lo largo de los años habías tratado de ocultar lo que ahora en esta noche tan pesada, duele volver a ver, siempre tratando de evitar que las personas vean atra vez de ti, y ella con una sola mirada, con su simple sonrisa ladina te ha desarmado por completo, se burlara lo sabes y te lo mereces piensas, pero la ves acercarte sabes lo que a continuación pasara, ella te dará tu merecido, reflexionas, y tratas de decir algo en tu defensa.

.

Himeko: Y-yo, yo- nada formulas y vuelves a ver sus ojos, pero en ellos encuentras lo que en ninguno ternura, compasión, quizás aun un poco de amor?

.

Pero seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sin embargo las cosas cambian mas de lo que esperabas y ves abrir sus brazos tal como lo hacia de antaño, y tu correrías si estuvieras tan lejos, en su lugar te precipitas a llegar a sus brazos, a refugiarte de la gente que aun rie de ti, que aun dice cosas increíblemente crueles que te mereces, pero allí, entre sus brazos te sientes como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacias, te sientes a salvo, refugiada, allí llorando tu dolor, sollozando su nombre de manera inentendible, aferrándote a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, tus pulmones se llenan de la increíble fragancia a nardos que brota de su ser, "NARDOS", recuerdas son sus favoritos, tu cuerpo tiembla, sientes la frialdad de la mirada de las personas, pero allí esta ella tomándote fuertemente, entre sus brazos delicados, firmes, y tu no quieres soltarle, allí encuentras la paz, ella te ha dado un gran lección, ella te ha perdonado, su alma es mas pura que la tuya y sin embargo egoístamente te das cuenta que ella es todo lo que siempre buscaste y que no quieres soltar, en un simple y sencillo abrazo caes en cuenta, después de ocho largos años que tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz en tus manos y tu misma fuiste la que te a arrebataste, y te sientes estúpida, pero la felicidad que sientes al comprender todo esto se vuelve efímera, cuando te das cuenta de todo el dolor que le causaste, y sientes como ella te separa de tu refugio que era su pecho, te mira y ves acercarse sus ojos, pero no cuentas con tanta fortuna como para sentir esos labios sobre los tuyos, los miras y miras su ojos, algo dentro de ellos te dice que tengas esperanza.

.

Chikane: CUIDATE- escuchas que te dice, y ves como lentamente su frente se despega de la tuya, y tienes ganas de apretarla nuevamente contigo- HIMEKO- escuchas tu nombre pronunciar a esos deliciosos labios, que huelen a cerezas.

.

Y antes de irse, tu corazón parece querer salir de tu pecho al sentirlos sobre tu frente, te ha besado y una corriente eléctrica viaja por toda tu espina dorsal, ella te ha hecho sentir en unos instantes lo que jamas sentiste con nadie, ella te dedica una ultima sonrisa y la ves mirar hacia el frente, y a la distancia ves a una figura acercarse, otra bella mujer ataviada en un flagante vestido de Carolina Herrera, y la ves es muy hermosa, le dedica una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos te impresionan, ella la abraza, y tu, tu sientes morir al verla refugiarse y entregarse a sus brazos y por otro gran instante te has olvidado de lo que te han hecho, has olvidado, de Souma y Otha, de su traición y su deslealtad, de toda la gente que te humilla, miras con un fuerte coraje como la besa y sientes celos, celos de no poder ser ella, y de no tenerla, pero te golpeas mentalmente al saber que la tuviste y a perdiste.

.

.

Himeko: pero juro ante todo lo que amo que tratare de olvidarte aun que me cueste la vida- pronuncias su ultima frase después de recordarla cuando ella se ha ido ya- Chikane, -pronuncias a la mar- perdón- y vuelves a llorar

.

.

.

FIN DEL FLACH BACK

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ahora te encuentras aquí, en lo ultimo que te queda llorando como un estúpida, por todos tus errores y el mas grande de todos fue lo que le hiciste a aquella que te amaba con locura, aquella que realmente te dio amor cuando nadie jamas lo hizo, pero tu al igual que tu padre, lo arruinaste todo al dejarte llevar por su pensamientos retrogradas y te das cuenta que has sido la peor persona del mundo, siempre pisoteando a lo demás por no tener tu posición económica, es increíble como cuando pierdes todo te das cuenta de todo tus errores, de todas las cosas malas que has hecho, y te sientes la peor basura del mundo.

Piensas que eres lo peor de lo peor, mas sin embargo es increíble como un suceso asi te cambia si es en el momento preciso y se que hice mal, pero ahora quiero resarcir mis errores, no puedo recuperar lo que perdí, pero si puedo cambiar y tratar de ser una nueva persona se acabo la vieja HIMEKO KURASAWA, ahora intentare ser otra, una nueva persona, alguien de bien, como lo es ella, y es que no he soportado tampoco la curiosidad y e buscado sobre su vida, ella es una gran deportista del mundo del Tenis, y una gran pianista, ello me sorprende, e increíblemente me siento motivada, al saber que ella también cambio, aun que claro su cambio fue físico, yo también voy a cambiar y lo hare por que a pesar de todo guardo la esperanza de poder, volver a verla.

.

.

Así es que aun que no estoy rebosando de felicidad, pero me siento mejor, a pesar de la pesadilla y se lo que tengo que hacer, y eso es enmendar mis errores, asi pues, salgo de la cama, y me voy al baño, te doy una ducha fresca, la necesito y prendo la tv, en lo que espero el servicio a la habitación, y claro por que a pesar de que Souma y Otha piensen que me han quitado todo se equivocan y es que desde siempre he hecho pequeñas inversiones fuera de las empresas de mi padre, y demás, asi que me siento humillada se que podre vivir tranquilamente durante algun tiempo, y resarciré mis errores, aun que no se como lo hare, ahora tambien debo conseguir un empleo y ver que es lo que hare con aquello que Souma me ha dejado, mientras me encuentro pensando en ello, veo algo en la TV que llama mi atención

.

.

.

-Y en los espectáculos- escucho decir a una chica castaña- tenemos la primicia el noticion del dia de hoy, y es que se ha anunciado de manera increíblemente inesperada el compromiso de Souma Oogami, el chico mas guapo de las pasarelas con la hija de los empresarios Aoi, asi como lo oyen el guapísimo Oogami-kun, se nos casa y ni mas ni menos que con la hija del gran empresario Aoi, y aun que aun no se hacen declaraciones al respecto desmintiéndolo, sabemos de muy buena fuente que es verdad este compromiso, pues felicidades a la hermosa pareja y bueno lo siento chicas pero Oogami-kun ha dejado de ser Soltero, y pasando a otras noticias…- deje de esuchar y pensé en mi prima.

.

.

-oh dios- me dije- Nagisa, ese hombre quiere hacerte lo mismo- pensé, aun que a diferencia de mi tu no te lo mereces- tengo que salvarte- me dije, y al instante supe que a quien debía acudir, solo espero que ella quiera ayudarme.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien fin del capitulo, espero les haya gustado.<p>

Por cierto ya vieron quienes serán los malos?...

Saludos y dudas, opiniones, y demas dejenme review, please...


	4. Chapter 4- DIALOGOS

CAPITULO 4.-DE DIALOGOS SECRETOS

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola, a todos siento haber tardado pero he estado indispuesta estas semanas, con decirle que he estado hospitalizada de ahí el que hasta ahora traega el capitulo, bueno espero lo disfruten, ahora contestare sus reviews.<p>

.

.

laylahimemiya:

Si la verdad que cosas no, pero bueno Hime apenas comenzara con su gran lucha, me alegra te hay gustado el capitulo, ok cumpliendote alli esta Marceline en accion tambien, espero te guste... cuidate y espero te guste este capitlo

.

Reika:

JEJE, espero te guste tambien este capitulo sobre lo demas ya se vera, saludos...

.

Isaty:

Hola, agradezco mucho que me digas eso, realmente me anima, espero que te guste este capitulo, bueno la verdad contestando a tu planteamiento debo decir que en el shiznat pensaba que las dos sean activas, amo la actitud de nat, pero me encanta la personalidad de Shiz, asi iran una y una cada cap., vale?

.

Francesca lucchini:

Agradezco mucho, tu comentario, como dije antes me anima, ok espero este capitulo te guste también, y pues poco a poco se vera por que hizo lo que hizo, saludos y estes bien.

.

Luzy:

Ok, espero te guste este capitulo

.

Isaty:

Bueno aquí esta la conti, saludos

* * *

><p>.<p>

DISCLAIMER: Como ya saben no me pertenecen los personajes, obviamente tampoco los animes, la historia si bla,bla,bla..

.

* * *

><p>DOS DIAS DESPUES….<p>

* * *

><p>BASE INTERPOL- 12:45 a.m<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Teniente-llamo un hombre alto, cabello oscuro y ojos enigmáticos, muy guapo- nos han llegado informes de sobre la organización…- no pudo terminar la oración en vista de que fue interrumpido.

El alzo la mirada, de los documentos que traia en mano, y miro a la mujer sentada frene a el, en la mesa podían verse algunos documentos repartidos por todo el mueble, la decoración de dicho despacho era muy sobria en ningún momento se encontraba decorada, todo era impoluto, ni una pisca de haber sido decorado, por la mujer rubia frente a el, ella tomo los papeles que traia en mano y le miro fijamente a los ojos, los ojos rojos de la mujer podían llegar a ser atemorizantes para cualquiera excepto para el joven frente a ella, con la mano le indico que tomara el asiento situado frente a ella, una vez que el joven vestido en un traje oscuro, lo hizo ella hablo.

.

.

-Escucha bien Lee- dijo mirándole seria mente y sin inmutarse , ni mostrar rastro alguno de emoción- por ahora ese caso ha quedado suspendido- el joven se removió inquieto en su asiento-ordenes superiores- indico ella, señalando con sus largos dedos, arriba- muy superiores- volvió a indicar mientras el joven mostraba una mueca de desagrado-sin embargo-prosiguió antes de que el joven pudiese interrumpirla aun que ella bien sabia que el joven no lo haría- necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre esta persona- indico pasándole por la mesa una carpeta que anteriormente se hallaba en sus manos, abrió la carpeta y le mostro una imagen de un joven castaño- lo mas pronto posible-indico.

.

.

El joven asintió de acuerdo, se levanto del asiento y volvió a pasar la mirada por el despacho, no obstante su mirada quedo fija en la placa que se encontraba en el frente de la mesa, en ella se leía la leyenda "TENIENTE TESTAROSSA H. FATE", su mirada volvió a la mujer quien lo miraba esperando ver en sus ojos el motivo por el cual el joven no se movía de su sitio, alzo una ceja en espera de una explicación, entonces el joven abrió nuevamente la boca en busca de su voz.

.

.

-Como diga teniente-finalmente dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a la salida, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, la volvió a observar y sin poder evitarlo, llamo a la mujer quien ahora tenia en sus manos otra carpeta- FATE?- llamo pero en esta ocasión su llamado fue mas intimo, en su voz aun se notaba cierto nerviosismo.

.

.

La mujer al escuchar su nombre de pila en la voz temblorosa y ronca de su compañero de investigaciones, levanto el rostro de la carpeta en la que se encontraba sumergida en lectura.

.

.

Fate: Si, Marshall?- cuestiono y aun que su voz sonó carente de emoción, realmente la desesperación había atacado sus nervios al escucharle llamarla por su primer nombre.

Marshall: Alguna vez…- hablo aun buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender,- podríamos…- dijo con cierto nerviosismo y evitando encárale- repetir…- pero como al igual que la primera vez, la mujer rubia le interrumpió antes de que terminara.

.

Fate: Marshall- le llamo a ese joven quien le daba la espalda- no volverá a suceder- sentencio con voz fuerte y clara- no quiero lastimarte- prosiguió y en el fondo le agradecía que no le estuviese mirando fijamente- es por eso que quiero ser clara contigo,- continuo hablando, para explicarse suspiro- lo que vivimos en su tiempo fue muy lindo, pero eso es pasado, no volverá a suceder, no ahora, ni en el futuro- trago saliva, sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que poner las cosas en claro- eres un gran amigo y compañero- dijo segura de aquello que hablaba- y espero puedas aceptar que solo una amistad te puedo ofrecer- menciono su voz ahora era temblorosa, pues no quería perderle como amigo-por supuesto que si no puedes, lo entenderé- le dio una salida, pues ella no quería lastimarlo.

.

.

Marshall: yo…- dijo a media voz, cerrando los ojos- debo trabajar –dijo finalmente abatido, con ello tomo fuertemente el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta, saliendo rápidamente del despacho.

.

.

Fate: Lo siento mucho- susurro finalmente solo para ella.

.

.

Agacho la mirada y observo que en sus manos aun tenia la carpeta que le había entregado su compañero, abrió y observo y leyó cuidadosamente su contenido, suspiro un tanto estresada, bebió un vaso de agua y cerro la carpeta con las manos temblorosas, estaba en terreno peligroso pero ya no podía salir de allí, tomo la carpeta y la apretó fuertemente, la solto y se corrió hacia atrás con su silla, se puso de pie y puso el seguro, y un pesillo a la puerta, se volvió sobre sus pasos para agacharse y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, retiro la base falsa saco un móvil oculto, tomo la carpeta y la puso allí, saco un tarjeta sim y la puso al móvil, finalmente marco el único numero en la agenda, un numero privado, espero pacientemente al tercer timbrazo descolgaron del otro lado, finalmente un voz dulce pero chillona contesto del otro lado.

.

.

.

-Has marcado a un numero privado- menciono alguien desde el otro lado de la línea.

.

Fate: D.B- musito, del otro lado se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral, ella siguió esperando, hasta que finalmente alguien hablo.

.

-Que deseas?-pregunto

.

Fate: Necesito un fecha- menciono

.

-Por supuesto-dijo la otra voz mas amable en esta ocasión,-a nombre de?- cuestiono.

.

Fate: Tafe H.- contesto, mientras miraba la puerta de su despacho, sus manos nerviosas apretaban la mesa.

.

-Permite me un momento, por favor- le dijeron y pusieron su llamada en espera.

.

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN EDIFICIO DE DEPARTAMENTOS<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Una cabellera rubia, perteneciente a una joven mujer caminaba por los pasillos de dicho edificio, cuidadosamente mirando que nadie le siguiera, finalmente después de recorrer algunas puertas, se encontró de pie frente a la cual buscaba. Tomo aire, toco la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, ni siquiera se escuchaba ruido alguno, desesperada por una respuesta, se harto de tocar y finalmente comenzó a gritar en medio del pasillo.

.

.

Himeko: Ábreme, por favor!- gritaba

.

.

-ya cállate- se escucho un voz muy dulce, desde el otro lado de la puerta

.

.

Himeko: Si quieres que me calle tendrás que abrir la puerta- amenazo

.

.

La persona que se encontraba dentro del pequeño departamento, lo pensó durante unos instantes y dijo:

.

-No abriré, asi que es mejor que te largues…- contesto finalmente

.

.

La rubia que se encontraba en la viendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos en jarras, entendió que amenazando no iba a llegar a ningún lado con la persona que se se encontraba del otro lado, asi que opto por ser cordial

.

.

Himeko: Por favor- suplico con voz terriblemente dulce- por favor…- repitió- realmente necesito hablar contigo, por favor…- suspiro- juro que sere breve y que si en algún momento hago algo que te moleste me retiro, de inmediato- le dijo- anda, por favor abre- suplico.

.

.

La persona al otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar a aquella mujer suplicar, además su voz sonaba desesperada, asi que cerrando los ojos y torciendo el gesto grito:

.

.

-Diablos- y pasos apresurados dio de un lugar a otro- espera- volvió a gritar.

.

.

La mujer rubia, espero pacientemente sentada en el suelo de aquella puerta, y una sonrisa se formo en su rosto imaginándose el desastre que debía ser el apartamento, donde vivía la chica que la ayudaría, ella estaba completamente, que ella le ayudaría, finalmente después de unos quince minutos, la puerta se abrió, ella dio unos pasos al interior y se puso muy roja, intentando no reir al ver el interior del lugar, a pesar de verse mas asedo, aun se podía ver claramente que el torbellino que intento limpiar no lo hizo muy bien, pues había libros donde claramente iban los cds en un mueble, y un sinfín de cosas mal colocadas.

.

.

-Que sucede- inquirió una joven vestida en un pijama con ositos.

.

.

Himeko; amm…- carraspeo para no reir por la tierna imagen que la chica de menor tamaño le regalaba en ese momento- bueno- intento pero los temblores que daba su cuerpo por querer expulsar la risa, no la dejaban hablar

La chica de cara somnolienta, entendió el por que la otra chica no hablaba y decidió hacerlo ella…

.

.

-No mejor te pregunto, que haces tu aquí?- la señalo y miro con coraje, ya sin la cara de sueño.

.

.

La rubia entendió que no era momento de reír, y adopto un pose seria, la miro fijamente y pregunto

.

.

Himeko: Ok, tranquila te responderé, pero antes, me puedo sentar?- señalo un silla

.

.

La de cabellos turquesa la miro un momento evaluando su petición y negó con la cabeza

.

.

-Realmente deseo que me digas que quieras y te vayas- hablo seria

.

.

La oji-violeta, comprendió y asintió

.

.

Himeko: Esta bien, lo lamento – dijo- primero dime, hiciste lo que te pedi ayer, en el papelito- menciono.

.

.

La de ojos turquesas, alzo un ceja y la miro fijamente

.

.

-Ah, si, aun que sinceramente no entiendo por que lo hice- le dijo

.

.

Himeko: Muchas gracias,- hablo- bueno Miku, tu hiciste eso por que eres una buena persona…- menciono.

.

.

Miku,la miro de arriba a bajo notando que la chica frente a ella no vestia como acostumbraba, si bien tenia puesta ropa de marca, ella sabia que no era su estilo de vestir.

.

.

Himeko: Además…- no termino de hablar

.

.

Miku: Además, que?- dijo de nueva cuenta con hostilidad

.

.

Himeko, la miro fijamente y supo que debía ser clara pues la peli turquesa se estaba enfadando: Fate no te niega nada- contesto

.

.

Miku, la miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño, aun no comprendía por que la había ayudado, no sabia por que le había dado esos papeles a Fate, tal vez cometió un error y lo único que buscaba la rubia era destruir otra vida, como le hizo a ella, y el coraje volvió a manifestarse en ella, asi que le hablo duramente.

.

.

Miku: En serio dime de una maldita vez Kurasawa, que quieres?, acaso vas a destruir otra vida?- doblemente cuestiono.

.

.

Himeko, puedo ver en su expresión coraje, pero en sus ojos desconcierto, realmente ella era un buena persona, una buena persona a la cual le hizo algo muy vil.

.

.

Himeko:Miku… yo- no termino la otra la interrumpió

.

.

Miku: Hatsune-san para ti, Kurasawa- le dijo casi gritando, realmente ya se estaba hartando de la presencia de la rubia.

.

.

Himeko: Ok, Hatsune-san- menciono algo abatida, comprendía el coraje de la mas pequeña- quiero que sepas que yo realmente siento, haberte lastimado, se que te herí profundamente y merezco que me trates de lo peor.

.

.

Miku la miraba con rabia y no soportó y decidió sacar finalmente su rabia

.

.

Miku: De lo peor?- inquirió- no mujer, tu te mereces el infierno, eres una mala persona, eres una mala amiga, no ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra, eres una porquería, eres una vil prostituta…-se callo y como si recordara algo- no me corrijo ellas tienen mas clase y por por supuesto se ganan las cosas limpiamente-dijo, y sin poder contenerse mas, le dio un cachetada con toda su fuerza.

.

.

La rubia, sencillamente cerro los ojos sabia que se lo merecía, por eso simplemente se dejo hacer si tratar de defenderse, era lo justo ella lo sabia, sintió el escozor en su labio inferior y e sabor del metal invadíos su boca, cuando se paso la lengua por esa area, sangre el golpe le había roto el roto el labio, agacho a mirada y se hinco ante la cara de coraje y desconcierto de Miku, quien la miro con ojos acuosos.

.

.

Himeko: Lo admito, soy de lo peor y quizás no merezca tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento- dijo con voz quebrada y las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos- se que hice todo mal, no valore nuestra amistad, no supe ser buena amiga, fui una bazofia, lo se, pero quiero que me perdones, que trates de hacerlo, yo…- dijo ahogando en su garganta un sollozo que trataba de escapar- yo… no puedo con mi conciencia, yo se que soy un mal ser humano, se que cometi muchos errores y contigo el mayor que cometi fue…- no pudo terminar la oración y se lanzo finalmente a llorar con desconsuelo.

.

.

Miku, quien veía la escena no sabia que hacer, un lado de ella decía que la abrazara y otro decía que la humillara y gozara, sin embargo al ver que no fue capaz de terminar la oración la animo a seguir, siendo ella quien la terminara.

.

.

Miku: Anda dilo- animo- vamos tu puedes dilo- la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió- dimelo a los ojos- le dijo aumentando la fuerza de sus sacudidas- me robaste a mi novio, no no, no , no me lo robaste, te acostaste con ese imbesil, me engañaste, tu a quien mas confianza le tenia a quien veía como una hermana, me traicionaste y de la peor manera que puede haber…- le dijo

.

.

Himeko, lloro a mas no poder, finalmente tomo valor y la miro por sobre su flequillo.

.

.

Himeko: Anda continua, golpéame, escúpeme, patéame, no me importa, se que lo merezco y no hare nada para defenderme, por que te dañe a ti, a ti, a quien me dije que cuidaría, hazlo, pero antes quiero que sepas que aun que me arrepiento de mis actos, de lo único que no me arrepiento fue que gracias a la maldita basura que soy dejaras a ese imbécil- le dijo mirando a los ojos fieramente.

.

.

Miku: Tienes razón, ese era un imbesil, pero yo lo amaba, por que hiciste eso por que?- grito e inquirió

.

.

Himeko: Por que soy un idiota, cuando tengo algo que quiero, no se cuidarlo, por que a mi nadie me dio a amor, por que no se amar, por que tengo el alma negra- la miro de nueva cuenta con firmeza y dijo- pero por mis errores, por que quiero cambiar, por Nagisa no se merece lo que le quieren hacer, por que ella si es una buena persona, y no se o merece quiero que me ayudes- dijo tomandolos hombros de Miku, quien la miraba ahora con tristesa- ella esta en peligro Miku, y solo nosotras podemos ayudarle, por favor te lo suplico, te lo imploro, ayudame- dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

.

Miku se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Himeko de forma distinta y tn solo asintió.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>OFICINA DE LA INTERPOOL<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Fate, miraba los minutos pasar antes sus ojos, y el nerviosismo del que era presa, estaba mas que presentes en ella y estaba causando estragos, si alguien la veía, la escuchaba todo sus esfuerzs se irían por la borda, finalmente escucho esa voz en el otro lado de la línea llamarle.

.

.

-Tiene usted una fecha confirmada- dijo la voz

.

.

Fate: Muchas, gracias, donde mismo?- cuestiono

.

.

-En esta ocasión D.B., ha cambiado el punto- menciono, y guardo silencio- se en NIGHSPHERE, cuando llegue mencione lo siguiente "el sol se oculta" y una persona la guiara hasta la una puerta, suba hasta la cuarta planta y posteriormente, pase el cuarto oscuro, una vez que lo haga le darán mas indicaciones, llegue a las 9 en punto, buenas noches y gracias por su preferencia- termino la voz y colgó.

.

.

Fate, suspiro, apago el móvil, quito la sim, coloco que móvil en el sitio donde estaba y la escotilla falsa, y volvio a sentarse, una sonrisa surco sus labios y se los toco, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, suspiro, ya había estad demasiado tiempo disfrutando de su break, era mejor volver al trabajo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>MINUTOS ANTES EN EL EDIFICIO CENTRAL DE NIGTHSPHERE<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Shizuru: MARCELINE!-gritaba emocionada una castaña de ojos rojos.

.

.

Marceline quien en dicho momento se encontraba sobre una barra, disfrutando de comer una manzana mientras jugaba street fire en su psp, puso los ojos en blanco y contesto

.

.

MARCELINE: Que pasa, chica serpiente- grito.

.

.

Shizuru hizo caso omiso al apodo y le dijo: Ara, ara que humor- le dijo, sin embargo no abandono su emoción inicial y la animo- Anda sígueme, que lo que escucharas te gustara.

.

.

Maceline se levanto de la barra donde descansaba, y siguió a la castaña quien estaba casi babeando.

.

.

Marceline: Y ahora que?- interrogo

.

.

Shizuru le indico con la mano que se callara y que se sentara, como pocas veces Marceline lo hizo mientras esperaba la razón de la emoción de la castaña. Hasta que esta ocultando su acento, comenzó a hablar y puso el alta voz de un teléfono móvil.

.

.

Shizuru: -Tiene usted una fecha confirmada- Marceline supo entonces que era alguien importante por la línea que ocupaba la llamada y e tono falso de voz de Shizuru.

.

.

- Muchas, gracias, donde mismo?- cuestiono y Marceline reconoció la voz como la de Fate, la detective de la Interpool.

.

.

Shizuru le hizo una seña y marceline le indico con un lápiz y un papel lo que debía decir.

.

.

Shizuru fue leyendo el papel, que se preguntaba de donde había sacado Marceline.

.

.

Shizuru: En esta ocasión D.B., ha cambiado el punto- menciono, y guardo silencio- se en NIGHSPHERE, cuando llegue mencione lo siguiente "el sol se oculta" y una persona la guiara hasta la una puerta, suba hasta la cuarta planta y posteriormente, pase el cuarto oscuro, una vez que lo haga le darán mas indicaciones, llegue a las 9 en punto, buenas noches y gracias por su preferencia- termino y colgó

.

.

Al alzar su mirada vio a marceline comer una fresa que no entendía e donde diablos la había sacado, ella tenia una sonrisa sancarrona en el rostro.

.

.

Shzuru: que haras?-pregunto

.

.

Marceline: Oh creeme, te gustara- e dijo mientras reia

.

.

Shizuru: es una broma verdad?

.

.

Marceline: Felicidades te acabas de ganar n lugar en mi libro de preguntas tontas volumen 1- dijo mordiendo nuevamente la fruta- claro que será una broma – dijo con ello se levanto y camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien este es elfinal del capitulo, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia y demas, pero no me siento aun al cien, solo espero les guste el capitulo, saludos...<p>

Oh ya saben tambien dudas, peticiones y demas, buen ya saben dejen reviews o bien atra vez de PM.

KarlhaEstrada fuera

.


End file.
